


Humanized Thomas & Friends' Pairings of The Paradise

by CrystalFire777



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFire777/pseuds/CrystalFire777
Summary: A series of oneshots involving a range of pairings. Some of them will have NSFW stuff and others not so much.
Kudos: 3





	Humanized Thomas & Friends' Pairings of The Paradise

**Introduction:**

Welcome to a series of oneshot stories called Thomas and Friends' Pairings of the Paradise. Yes, the title may look too cheesy and such, but it is what I have come up with.

This series will present various oneshots involving the number of characters and a situation that they will be involved. You can expect some pairings presenting MxF, as well as gays and lesbian couples from time to time. All of them will be displayed in their human format, instead of the engine selves. Reason? Cause it is a lot easier and less of a problem in my honest opinion.

The characters will be around the age of 18 and plus, just for the sake of the rating and the type of the stuff I will present. Their personalities may be a bit different from their series counterparts, with headcanon elements of the author's personal views, as well as aspect of the Railway Series books that will be ensued into the mix.

Some stories will take place in Modern eras, as well as in the ancient times to reflect a diverse take and possibly more of a fun scenario. Though this will likely depend on how inspired I can be.

More over, I hope you can enjoy the stories I make, even if you are not necessarily a fan of the pairing whose story I will write.

But more importantly, have fun reading and your comments are always welcome, alongside any idea or suggestion in mind.


End file.
